Harry Potter and the Alien Doctor
by 252020
Summary: *New Chapters* *Rewrite* After the events of Harry Potter and the Immortal Captain Harry find himself a slave in ancient Pompeii and a long journey through two timelines begins before he once again encounters the Doctor in 2010, at Rory's and Amy's wedding.
1. Prologue

**_This is a sequel to my Harry Potter/Torchwood crossover "Harry Potter and the Immortal Captain". So if you haven't read it it would probably be a good idea to read it before continuing on to this one. =)_**

**Also, this is a rewrite of the original "Harry Potter and the Alien Doctor" in which I among other things skip the chapter with Ten. However I am only changing the ending of this prologue.**

**Prologue:**

_His last conscious thought was that maybe, just maybe, death had decided to claim him after all…_

When Harry opened his eyes it was not sunrays playing on his skin or even the warm wind blowing through the room that had woken him but rather a burning sensation on his left cheek. Blinking a few times Harry was greeted by the sight of a medium built man dressed in a white toga staring down at him. The man looked neither pleasant nor unpleasant; in fact he merely looked bored. Briefly Harry wondered if he had fallen into a parallel world, but quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he tried to assess his current situation. It was first then that Harry noticed his own very nude form and wet hair, but he didn't have time to really think about it before his attention was brought back to the man staring down at him as he began to speak.

The words that left his lips sounded vaguely familiar though Harry could neither understand nor place them. What he did know, judging from the man's expression when stopped talking was that somewhere in the long line of strangely familiar sounds had been a question, and for the life of him Harry couldn't understand what it could have been.

Sighing at the sight of Harry's bewildered expression the man turned to look at another man and said a few words, and from what happened next Harry could only assume they had been instructions as the man came up to him and started touching Harry's arms, hands and legs, while talking to the other man, most likely commenting on Harry's physic. In the mean time Harry took the opportunity to do the same. His audience, the medium built man, was pressed in a toga of woolen cloth cut with both straight and rounded edges; it was not sewn or pinned but rather draped carefully over the body on top of a tunic, while the man examining him was dressed in just a tunic. Wherever he was Harry could easily see the roman theme, and not just in the men's choice of clothing but also in the strange room he found himself in.

Suddenly a woman came gliding, there was no other way to describe it, into the room. She stopped next to the man in the toga and gave Harry a once-over before she spoke to the man who nodded thoughtfully. The woman's stance and jewellery spoke of her status to Harry much more than the man's appearance had, although he too had an air of arrogance. The next thing Harry knew cloths were being all but thrown at him, allowing him to get dressed and all he could do was wonder were his own things had gone to.

After that it didn't take long for Harry to piece together what had happened, simply put he had been sold. The woman's name, he later learned, was Cornelia Sula, the man had been her brother, and Harry was her latest household slave, a gift. How this had come to be Harry still wasn't sure, assumingly the slave-trader had found him unconscious somewhere and decided to add him to his stock.

As time passed Harry quickly picked up the language, suddenly very grateful for all the essays he had been forced to write about various spells, charms and curses and their wording during his schooling. Additionally the wizarding world's tendency to rely on Latin when creating spells and incantations had made it easier for him to understand what was being said around him and for him to pick the language up.

While Harry by no means was a highly ranked slave within the household he quickly showed himself reliable and smart, which allowed him to rise from the bottom levels in the kitchen and stables fairly quickly. All in all being a slave of the noble house of Caecilius Metellus gave him a better life than many of the city's free men and he was treated far better the Dursley's had even treated him.

After nearly two years in the ancient world Harry found himself sold off once again, or rather gifted to the Augur as his former Dominus attempted to gain the soothsayer's favour. A man he had not long ago been making fun off, but apparently the prophecies of the soothsayers were beginning to prove more and more accurate, leading the Dominus to gift them one of his favourite slaves.

Harry had gained the position after his abilities with knives and hand in hand combat had shown themselves when one of the Dominus's guest had been attacked on the way home one night when Harry had been told to walk in front of him with a lit touch and light their way. His rank had risen quickly after that, perhaps too quickly as Harry would much rather have stayed with the famillia then be given to the temple.

The Augur himself, Lucius Petrus Dextrus, was perhaps one of the most conceited men Harry had ever had the misfortune of encountering. The man was obsessed with 'consuming' the fumes of the mountain to strengthen his 'visions' and to help Pompeii's rise to greatness. Not that Harry paid any attention to him; he avoided him as much as possible; he had had enough of prophecies in his life. The increase in earthquakes however constantly reminded Harry of a different story and the fate that awaited the city that was slowly becoming his home as its days became numbered. Though how much longer the city had remained a mystery to him.

Due to his skills with weapons and combat Harry spent less and less time in the city and more and more travelling with various priests and servants of the temple between different cities and temples or delivering messages. No more than days before the volcano eruption Harry has been sent to Rome as a companion to one of the others priest visiting a temple in the capital, once again proving the miraculous 'luck' of Harry James Potter and marking the end of yet another chapter in his life.

As time passed he saw empires rise and fall, he saw the human race evolve and devolve. He saw wars and new sciences being born. He had been rich, he had been poor, he had been a slave and however briefly a gladiator. He had fought with the French armies and against them, and he had fought to free the colonies. He had been an explorer, a businessman and even a nobleman in various nations. And he had done it all twice.

It felt like he had tried it all in his long life, though he had only had very limited encounters with Aliens since he'd been dropped in the ancient world on two separate occasions. The second time he was fairly sure the doctor had something to do with it as he suddenly found himself back in the ancient world, but in a different timeline. After all one of his oldest friends, in the first time line, had been a direct result of the Doctor's actions, the 'last centurion' they called him, former companion of the Doctor and the guardian of the Pandorica, both of which had disappeared without a trace in the second time line.

However the first time Harry would actually meet the Doctor, or any other alien, again, face-to-face, was in 2010, in a little town called Leadworth, less than 30 minutes by car from Gloucester, the birthplace of the last centurion, and the location of the wedding Harry had been invited to almost 3000 years earlier by his own estimations. After all he never made it to the wedding in the first timeline, the sun had died like all the other stars in the universe before it had been able to take place and Harry wanted to make sure that the man who would wait 2000 years for his Amy actually got her in the end, whether Rory remembered him or not.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE**

Harry stood hidden in the back of the church; silently watching as the last centurion wed his very own sleeping beauty. In truth, it made Harry feel almost guilty. Rory had waited 2000 years for her, never leaving his sleeping bride's side, guarding her, protecting her, while Harry had almost forgotten what the man he had intended to spend eternity with (one way or another) looked like until he stumbled upon him in the 1800's. Not that he had been able to spend any time with him then, not without risking a time paradox. No, instead he had fled England for the next 150 years the first time around and avoided England altogether the second. He even got married again. Though he was fairly certain Jack hadn't waited long after his disappearance to find someone new either, he hadn't had the courage to seek him out yet. The only thing that had brought Harry back to England now was the wedding, he wanted, no needed, to see that his old friend's patience and devotion hadn't been for nothing. That true love might exist after all, after a few marriages where, more of then not, the wife had asked him to leave due to what he was, he was beginning to doubt it… though he admitted that if would be difficult to be married to someone who looked like he was 17 when you were 40…

He had almost snuck out after seeing the vows exchanged, but curiosity had made him follow the couple and the guests to reception. He wanted to see if Rory would remember him, and maybe try to convince the doctor to do him a favour.

During the first hour of the reception Harry noticed Rory's eyes glancing over at him a twice but there had been no hint of recognition in them. But he wouldn't know for sure until he spoke with him, if it was one thing Harry had learned during the millennia it was that people change in appearance through out the years, some times he would barely recognise himself as he wore the clothing and styles of different countries and time periods. Rory too had occasionally had difficulties recognizing Harry when he went to visit him in the first time line. But he would wait a bit longer, he would let Rory enjoy his long awaited wedding before making his presence known. Besides, if Rory didn't recognise him he would have to find the Doctor before he was labelled a party-crasher.

Strangely enough Harry hadn't seen anyone who fit Rory's description of the Doctor's 11th regeneration among the guests. But than again, more than a few had chosen to wear a bowtie and perhaps the Doctor had chosen to dress for the occasion. According to Martha it was difficult, but not impossible, to get him into a suit, though she hadn't been able to get him to change to suitable shoes… But then again, according to Jack, the Doctor changed both looks and personality with every regeneration...

The answer to his unspoken query as to the Doctor's identity made itself obvious a mere two hours into the reception as a familiar blue police box materialised in the middle of the newly cleared dance floor, though the face that greeted them as the doors opened made Harry pause. He did not look like Crouch, not at all. There was something almost… cute… about him, almost childlike… Not that he stayed long after his enthusiastic greeting of the bride and groom.

As the Tardis dematerialised as the Doctor moved it off the dance floor Rory's eyebrows suddenly shut up as he almost fanatically started to search the room until his eyes landed on Harry's and this time there was no doubt in Harry's mind, Rory knew exactly who he was. Without a word of explanation to his new wife Rory stood up and began walking towards his old friend.

"It can't be…" Harry heard him mutter as he approached and drew him into a hug with a huge smile on his lips. But instead of a greeting the word that left Rory's lips as he let go spoke a thousand words at once. "How?"

"How what exactly?" Harry smiled a little. It was good to see him again.

"How are you here?"

"I took a flight to London, then a train to Gloucester and then-" Strangely enough that wasn't really a lie. As the modern conveniences returned Harry had taken to using them instead of magical means, or maybe it was his ex-wife's doing. She had spent the first 5 years of their acquaintance not knowing that her husband was an immortal wizard… she had accepted him when she found out but hated the magical means of transportation and Harry had grown used to travelling the muggle way again. But it was the immortality that she couldn't deal with in the end… but none of those memories rose to the surface as he replied, instead it was amusement that won out as he had intentionally misinterpreted Rory's question.

"No! I- I mean; how are you here? Why do you remember?" Rory insisted, and Harry took pity on him.

"Could be that I don't originate from this universe, that I had had too many interactions with you… since I am guessing you and the Pandorica had something to do with… this?" Rory nodded, motioning him to continue. "Or maybe I am just different. All I know was that I was suddenly back in the ancient world, that my old self wasn't there and neither was you, hence a new timeline. Maybe you would care to explain how that happened, old friend?"

"I-" He began to look uncomfortable. "Maybe we should let the Doctor explain? I only got a bit of what he said..." Just at that moment a voice all but yelled his name from the doorway, making them both turn and look. The Doctor had seen him.

"Doctor."

"Good to see you made it through the years alright, Martha asked me to keep an eye out for you after you decided to jump headfirst into a time rift." He said with a grin, then as if something strange occurred to him he added. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited by the groom a thousand years ago, or three, it depends on how you count. Or maybe I was never invited…" He mused, sending Rory a glance.

"Oh, you were definitely invited, in the last and the restarted universe."

"You restarted the universe?" Harry asked in disbelief. "What? You grew tried of the old one?"

"It was dying." The Doctor said defensively. "But you should not remember that. Why do you?"

"I have a few theories, but I rather hear yours so I will tell you what happened instead, alright?" The Doctor nodded. "After I jumped into the rift I ended up in ancient Pompeii, and, I'm guessing, when you restarted the universe I was suddenly sent back in ancient Rome, in the house I lived in about a hundred years after I was sent back the first time. But my old self wasn't there, only I was and my servants who acted like I had been there the whole time."

"Oh, I see." The Doctor said easily, no longer concerned, while Harry's eyebrows shut up and Rory voiced the question on both of their minds.

"You see what exactly?"

"Well Harry was never forgotten in his own universe, it's obvious."

"No, no it's really not." Rory disagreed, silently seconded by Harry.

"When this universe was reborn Harry was dropped into his old self where his conscious choices would begin to change due to something that no longer existed, the Pandorica…" He trailed of and looked at their confused expression and sighed. "It's timy-wimy stuff."

"What is timy-wimy stuff?" Amy asked curiously as she came up behind them, earning herself a hug from the Doctor before he looked her over again.

"Look at you! Married!" He said with a huge grin, making her smile before she gave Harry a curious once-over.

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter." He introduced himself. "You must be Amy."

"I got to know him when." Rory faltered, not sure what to say at first but he had automatically started to explain when he had seen her confused expression. "when I was plastic." She raised her eyebrows at her husband demanding further explanation. "Harry is also a time traveller too. And immortal." He added hastily.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at Harry. "How?"

"Time rifts and time shifts mostly."

"What?"

"Timy-wimy stuff." The Doctor interjected dismissively, causing Amy to raise an eyebrow at him. He didn't seem to notice, instead he looked at over at Harry. "But you really seem to have a knack for finding them."

"My professors always said trouble follow me around like no other." Harry said with an easy grin before turning back to Amy adding the charm that had made even Jack Harkness blush on occasion, at least until Rory protested.

"Since I don't wish to have to kill your husband in a duel I believe we must stop, though should you tire of him I will-"

"Harry!" Rory protested again, earning Amy a final wink from him shortly before Amy and Rory disappeared out on the dance floor as the first dance was announced.

"Doctor, I could use your help with something." Harry said after a moment of silence as he and the Doctor stood beside each other watching the bride and groom dance.

"And what would that be?"

"The reason I came to this universe the first time."

"Your godfather." He remembered and Harry nodded. Despite having had three chances to find him already, something always seemed to keep him away that month, the first time it was an Alien invasion, the second the disappearance of stars and big chunks of history had keep him occupied, and the third the birth of his first ever granddaughter had kept him in France, but hopefully the Doctor could get him there this time. He needed to know if Sirius had made it though or not… he had waited a long time for it.

"I need to go to London, 28th of June 1996."

**TBC…**

**And please have a look at my new Doctor Who stories with an OC and 11 called "This should be a TV-show, NOT reality!"**


End file.
